


Plenty of Shade

by charleybradburies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#68): Drusilla/Faith: Lipstick + challenge #6: Mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Shade

"Oh, aren't you so cute, wearing my shade," Drusilla coos, failing to catch Faith off guard when she 'sneaks' up behind her at the mirror in the middle of her beauty routine; she puts her head on Faith's shoulder, arms snaking around her scantily-clad figure, and Faith smiles.

"How do you know you aren't wearing mine?" Faith taunts, turning her head towards Drusilla's with a wink.

"Do you have any idea how much older than you I am?"

"Not a clue, Dru, and I actually don't give a fuck," Faith grins devilishly before applying mascara and then turning around to face Dru, bending back against the armoire below the mirror. 

"Oh, you give plenty of _fucks_ ," Dru says, reaching up Faith's chest to her neck and gripping tightly as she presses her body against the slayer's, her other hand unceremoniously running down Faith's front past and then underneath her miniskirt.


End file.
